The dessert babies
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Two knew kids are coming to live with the Baby looney tunes. It's Wile and Roadrunner, but can these two born enemies, ever become friends, and in one day?


I thank God for all my inspiration.

Granny was sitting in the kitchen while she looked over her scrap book. It showed all the kids when they first came to live with her. She cried a bit at that.

The kids were growing up. Bugs, Lola, Tweety, Sylvester, Taz, Melissa, Petunia, and Daffy where still all babies, but when they first came to her, they didn't know how to walk or talk, accept for Melissa and Petunia.

Suddenly the phone rang. She got up and answered it "Hello. Yes this is her. Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. How old. Oh they'll fit right in. Of course I have no problem with two more. Tomorrow, okay then goodbye."

She hung up the phone and said "I better get this place ready for them." Suddenly Floyd came in and said "Who was that Granny?"

She replied with "We have two knew babies coming. And I need your help in getting the place ready for them." "You got it Granny." So the two began to work.

The kids woke up the next day to find two new beds in their room. Bugs said "What's going on?" Granny then came in and said "Good you're all awake. I have some news for you."

The babies got out of bed and Lola said "What kind of news Granny?" Daffy then asked "And why do we have two new beds in here?"

Granny replied with "We're going to have two new kids living with us." They all gasped in excitement and then cheered.

Granny then said after a chuckle "I'm glad you're all excited. But there are some things I need to tell you all." "Like what Granny?" asked Tweety. She replied with "I'll tell you all at breakfast."

So they all went down stairs and ate their breakfast. Granny then said "You see little ones. The two knew kids that are coming don't talk."

Sylvester then asked "Not at all?" Granny then said "Well one of them likes to go 'Mheep, Mheep.' But other wise no." She shook her head.

They all stared at each other confused and then she continued "They also are coming form the dessert, and they don't like each other that much."

Bugs then asked "Why is that Granny?" "You see little ones, their families didn't like each other. So it caused a big accident to happen, and now the two are all that are left of their families."

Lola then asked "What happened to them?" Granny replied with "I'll tell you all when your older. And there's one more thing."

They all leaned in to hear what she had to say. She continued with "Their a little bit younger then the rest of you. So their going to need my attention a lot more. Will you all be fine with that?"

Bugs, Sylvester, and Daffy shivered at that and remembered how it was like to be treated like a baby, they did not want that to happen again.

So the whole group said "Okay Granny." She smile at that and said "Good."

After breakfast the kids went to the play room to have some fun. Granny was in the living room with Floyd when they heard the bell ring.

They went to the door and answered. A man said "Here are the two I was talking about." Granny then said "Thank you. They'll be well taken care off I assure you."

Granny held one, it was a little coyote in a diaper. He just stared up at her confused. Floyd was given a little roadrunner. His body was skinny, had a long neck, feet like Tweety's, and his arms and hands where purple, he too had a diaper on. He stared up at Floyd confused.

The kids heard someone coming into the play room. They looked to see Granny and Floyd come in with two new kids. They settle them on the ground. They could stand on their own.

The two where about the same size, only the bird one was smaller but his neck and legs were long. They two newbie's looked at each other. The coyote then began to chase the bird, but he moved way to fast for him. They ran all over the nursery.

Bugs said "Wo their fast." Granny then grabbed them and said "Now you two, there will be no chasing of that's sorts around her. You two are living together now, so you might as well be friends."

The two looked at each other. They both just nodded in agreement not to chase each other. Granny nodded as well and settled them down. She then said "You all get to know each other know." And she left.

Bugs, being the leader of the group, went and introduced himself and the whole group and then said "Welcome to our home. This is the play room. What are you're names?"

They just stared at them, then they came to a table and grabbed some crayons and a bunch of papers. The little coyote wrote "Wile." The bird wrote "Roadrunner."

Daffy then said "Wile we can say, but Road whatcha ma call it is kind of hard, How about just Roady." The little bird nodded fast and said "Mheep, mheep!"

They others where shocked by the loud noise, but then giggled at it. Bugs then said "You twos are okay. Wanna play?"

They both nodded.

They all came to some blocks and started to build stuff, Wile was really good, he mad a lot of tall buildings. Roady tried to do the same, but Wile kept taking the blocks form him with a glare.

The kids saw this and were surprised. Bugs didn't like this and came up to Wile and took the block away as he said "Hey Wile, don't be like that. Here, we all share, and you need to be nice. Got it?" Wile huffed and gave back the block.

Roady grabbed it in his hands and gave a little mheep in thanks and started to build something. It turned out he could be good at making castles and stuff.

Wile was just as impressed as the others. He then made some grunting sounds: "I didn't know you could do that?" Roady started to give some mheeps: "You never wanted to know."

The kids got restless and they decided it was time to play outside. So they all scampered off outside. Bugs then said "Hey let's play tag?" "Yeah!" The group cheered. Daffy touched Roady and said "Your it."

Then the other kids started running form him, all accept Wile. Roady took the chance and tagged him and "Mheep, mheep!" Came out of his mouth as he ran off at top speed. The kids where all still surprised by the speed.

Wiley wasn't going to take it and ran after the little runner. They took twists and turns and what ever ells you could think off, but Wile just couldn't catch him. Finely he just gave up and sat on the ground, and whined a bit.

The others kids came up to him and Melissa asked "What's wrong?" He wrote down "I'll never catch him. That's what my family always wanted me to do, but he's to fast. But it doesn't matter now, cause I don't have anyone anymore." He then began to cry.

Roady heard the crying and came back to see what was going on. He read what Wile wrote.

Suddenly Wile felt a hand on his shoulder. He wiped his eyes and saw that it was Roady and he was smiling at him. He then hugged him and said in his own tong "You got me." Wile hugged him back and said "I do."

The kids all smile at this. Granny came out and saw this. She smiled at the two born enemies, becoming friends. So from that day on, Wile and Roady where best friends.

But their little chases would be great hits in their show careers when they were older.

I did this just as a one shot, but there's a sequale where the Loonatics come in. Pleas no flames, this is my first time writing a baby looney tune thing.


End file.
